Dreamers' Go
by Kinomoro5678
Summary: HIkaru wakes up in the hospital, only to find out that the past few years was a dream, He never met Sai, but he can somehow still play and understand Go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

As Shindo Hikaru opened his eyes, the brightness stung them. He was in a room that was a white monotone. There were flowers and gifts strewn around the room, and even at that moment, the nurse was entering the room with some get well cards from school. "Why am I in the hospital?" asked Hikaru. "I feel fine."

"You collapsed yesterday morning when you were up in your grandpa's attic," replied the nurse. "Dr. Sekemono will be with you in a moment."

"Why did I collapse?" asked Hikaru when the doctor arrived, " I suppose that the stress from upcoming exams in school may have affected my health, but I wasn't really thinking about the tests when I passed out."

"You may have lost consciousness due to that, but we would like to run some tests on you just to make sure that you are healthy enough to leave the hospital." said Dr. Sekemono.

Hikaru obeyed the hospital's staff, and soon all the tests were complete. Hikaru couldn't wait to go home and sleep in his normal bed. Looking outside the window, however suggested that it was too late for him to return home tonight.

"The hospital will keep you overnight to be sure that your current health is stable, and that you will not retreat into a coma." said Dr. Sekemono.

That night, Hikaru pondered the dream he had during his long lapse in awareness. The last thing he could remember was looking at a strange stain on his grandpa's Go board. Hikaru's dream had revolved around Go

_The Dream_

_Hikaru was focused on cleaning a stain that looked like blood off of his grandpa's Go board. Akari, a girl from his school, was also inspecting the Go board with him. "I don't see any stain." she said, sounding worried._

_It was in good shape, but he thought that the stain would be considered a flaw, and would lower the board's overall value. Hikaru planned to sell this board because his allowance was running low, and he needed spending money. _

_"Can you hear me?" an excited voice called. Seeing Hikaru's head swiveling back and forth, looking for the disembodied voice, it continued, "You can hear me, can't you?" _

_"Akari, I think that someone else is up here with us!" Hikaru warned. "Grandpa, is that you? Come out and face me!" _

_"Hikaru stop it," Akari said. "Fine, I'll leave!"_

_The strange voice called out again. "Thank you God, all mighty." Hikaru was seriously freaked out by then. All of a sudden, a tall figure shrouded in a purple cloak appeared. After but a breif glance at the mysterious person, darkness engulfed Hikaru's vision._

The next morning, Hikaru rose from his hospital bed and dressed in normal street clothes. His shirt portrayed a large yellow number 5, surrounded by a red sunburst, the rest of the shirt was white. Most of the shirts in his closet had the same number written on them, reflected Hikaru.

Hikaru's mom let herself into the room after a quick knock. "Good morning, Hikaru are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" came Hikaru's fast reply. "Let's get out of here!" Hikaru wasn't very fond of hospitals, so he wanted to leave as soon as possible. They started walking towards the front desk to sign Hikaru out.

When Hikaru finally made it home, many people greeted him. His friend Akari showed up with her family, and relatives that Hikaru didn't even know that he had came to see him. Hikaru was polite, but he just wanted to go upstairs and rest. He wanted to further ponder his strange dream.

"Hikaru!" It seemed that Hikaru's grandpa had finally seen him. "How are you?"

"Grandpa! It's been a while, I'm feeling a lot better. How are you?" came Hikaru's enthusiastic reply. When his dream came to mind again, Hikaru's mind started to form an idea.

"I'm doing well. After I retired recently, I have played go more than ever. How I love that game." Here comes the 'when I was your age' speech, Hikaru thought. "Even when I was young, like you, I enjoyed playing go. I was considered quite good actually. I won more than my fair share of trophies, and I could beat any average person in a salon. One day, I met a not so average person. He called himself a pro. He played a whole lot better than I could ever hope to play, even though he was younger than me by at least four years. His name was Touya Koyo. He eventually became the Mejin himself. Now he has a son named Akira that is about your age. i bet that Akira could become your friend if you would allow me to teach you go."

Usually his speeches were longer. "I think that I actually have an idea of how to play," Hikaru said, thinking about his dream. "Can I try playing a game against you sometime?"

"If you only have an idea of how to play, then you are not ready to play me." said Grandpa with pride. "Perhaps I will play Shoudi-Go with you instead."

"Ok. I guess that's alright, but there is no goban here." said Hikaru sadly. "Maybe tomarrow we can go to a go salon."

"That sounds fine to me." said Hikaru's Grandpa, putting on his hat and coat and heading out the door. "See you tomarrow."

Slowly Everyone left, and Hikaru was sent up to bed, thinking about what tomarrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning brought a very excited Hikaru to the very same place were he had once pledged never to go. 'A Go salon,' thought Hikaru. 'I'm not even all that sure that I know how to play Go.'

"Shindo-san!" a patron of the salon called. "What brings you here today?"

Hikaru's Grandpa smiled. "My grandson wants to play Go with me. I bet he thinks that he can beat me."

"Does he know about your childhood?" another patron asked.

"I tried to tell him, but he must not have been paying attention." Hikaru wasn't paying attention then either. He was staring off into space, memories of all of the games in his dream came back to him.

_Dream_

_ "6-12. Hikaru, are you okay?" Sai asked._

_ "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just was sure that you were going to do something else." Hikaru replied.._

_ "What? Where?" asked the ghost, curious._

_ Shindo looked at the board thoughtfully. "7-13."_

_ The ghost gasped. "Hikaru! I never would have thought of that! If you would just apply yourself, then you would become great!"_

_ Hikaru laughed. "Thanks, but I doubt it."_

_"Don't laugh! If you learned how to play correctly, then we could play all the time." Sai was running around the room like a child. "It would be soooooooooooo much fun! Lets play Go Hikaru!"_

_ Hikaru was doing his best to keep a straight face. He was playing a game of Go with Heihachi, his Grandpa. Actually, Sai was playing, Hikaru was just placing the stones._

Hikaru could still remember that game. It had seemed like Sai was playing Shido-Go with his Grandpa. Hikaru recalled every move of every game that he had ever played. It was all racing through his head, all of the games, his knowledge of the game. He _did _know how to play the game. He could easily beat his grandpa, because he had done it before. He was a pro. He played Go for a living. At least he used to.

Hikaru slowly regained his senses of the world around him. Hikaru's grandpa was looking at him.

"Are you ready to play?" Heihachi asked.

Hikaru smiled. It had been much too long since he had last played. Hikaru had missed it more than anyone could ever imagine. "Grandpa, if I win, will you but me a Go board?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like you can really beat me. Good luck!" Hikaru's grandpa called. They exchanged the customary pre-game words and nigiri.

Hikaru won black. He placed his first stone at 17-4.

Heihachi quickly responded. _Pachi._

_ Pachi._

_ Pachi._

_ Pachi._

Heihachi was surprised. Hikaru actually knew how to play Go. He didn't just hurriedly learn the rules, Hikaru really had a deep understanding of the game.

After the game ended, (Hikaru won) Heihachi took Hikaru out for ramen. As usual, Hikaru was super excited and ran about, looking at the menus, and taking deep breaths, smelling the wonderful mixing of flavors. He could tell what the most popular dish today was. "Ramen with rice, pork and seasoning please!"he told the waiter.

"Coming right up Shindo!" came the waiter's reply. People at the ramen shop knew him. The costomers, and the employees recognised him from his regular visits. "What about you sir," he asked Hikaru's grandpa.

"I'll just have the same thing as my grandson. I don't have ramen very often, so I will just have to trust Hikaru's choice."

When the waiter had left the table, Heihachi started talking about Go. "Hikaru, who taught you to play? You beat me without any trouble, and it actually seemed like Shoudi-Go. I am going to set up a game between you and Akira. You might be able to win, but I warn you, he is good. Akira Touya is good enough to be a pro, and actually, he is going to take the pro exam this year. If you beat him, I'll pay for you to take the pro exam too."

Hikaru looked at him. "Where have I heard the name Akira?" he pondered.

Hikaru's grandpa laughed. "I talked about him last night at the party. Does that help?"

"A little." Hikaru thought about his dream. He could have sworn that he had heard that name, even before yesterday.

"So Hikaru, when did you learn to play?" Heihachi asked.

"Oh," the teen said. "I'm not really sure. It feels like a long time ago, but I just learned recently, I don't even have a Go board, and this was the first time that I played with real stones. I don't remember where I learned to play, but I don't have much experience, and I am probably just lucky."

"Hikaru, if you honestly have never played an opponent across a real board before, then your Go is truly incredible. It is a lot easier to play Go on the internet because nothing is at stake. You won't gain anything by winning, or lose anything if you lose. When you play a game face to face, your pride is at stake. The victor will have the pleasure of knowing exactly who they beat."

They went outside the ramen shop, and walked toward the car. Suddenly Hikaru perked up. "Have you ever heard of Sai?" He was from Hikaru's dream, the ghost that guided his Go. Heihachi shook his head no. "He was sort of my teacher, but it was never official, and I never was asked to pay for the lessons."

Hikaru's grandpa smiled. "That's great Hikaru. May I meet him? He must be a wonderful player."

Hikaru's good mood quickly headed south. "I'm afraid that I don't know where he is. One day he was playing Shido-Go with me like usual, then the next day he was gone."

Hikaru was not sure exactly what went on in his dream, but it seemed to teach him Go, and somehow tied his destiny to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikago.**

Hikaru was a student nearing the end of middle school. Junior high school was coming fast, and Hikaru's mom didn't think that he had the grades to pass. Sadly, neither did his teacher. So when the Shindo family was called in for an emergency parent-teacher conference, nobody was very surprised.

"Your son is currently failing history class, and getting a D in math and science. It will be very hard for him to pass the sixth grade unless he suddenly does nothing but study, even on weekends. Even then it will be difficult for him to do so. Our next unit in History is the Heian period. We will be doing a project on it coming up. The project will determine if he passes or not. Make sure he does this to the best of his ability, if not better." Shindo-san sighed. Hikaru was never very good at school, but after his recent absence, things will probably become much worse. Hikaru always procrastonated, waited until the night before the project was due to even start it.

When Shindo-san went home later that day, she didn't expect Hikaru to be home. He was always out on Saturdays. She certainly didn't expect to see him doing homework. Shindo-san felt that she couldn't hope for more than that, so she was surprised when Hikaru said, "Hey Mom, I know that you have always been asking me to clean my room, and honestly I couldn't stand it either, so I cleaned it. Why don't you go take a look?"

Shindo-san was shocked. Hikaru never wanted her in his room. Why now? He suddenly seemed so much more responsible. She went upstairs, catching flies with her mouth as she walked. When she opened the door, she saw the floor of his room for what felt like the first time. His desk was actually acessable, and his bed was set. She never even knew that he had a closet or a bookshelf. "What is that in the center of the room?" Shindo-san called down the steps. " I don't remember buying that for you."

"Don't worry Mom!" Hikaru yelled. "It's just a Go board and stones, an old game that I recently took an interest in. Grandpa bought it for me after I beat him in a game."

"Go?" Hikaru's mom asked. "You like Go? You do know that your grandfather was once very good at that game? And you beat him?"

"Yep!" came the reply. "I am really good at it! By the way, if I start doing a little bit more work around the house, and do better in school, can I have a higher allowance?"

'So that is what this is all about.' Shindo-san thought. 'He just wants some more money.' "Ok honey, as long as you keep up your side of the bargain. You can have 1,000 Yen for your room. (I will check in every week.) You can have 500 Yen for doing your own laundry. You may also do the dishes (500 Yen), cook dinner (500 yen), and tidy up around the house (1,000 yen per week). If that is not enough, then try to find work around town."

"Yes!" responded Hikaru happily. "Now I can pay my way into the good Go salons, and have internet at a cafe. Maybe I'll save a little bit each week for my own computer and internet."

"You really like Go?" Hikaru's mother questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah! It's fun! It feels like you are a God, and when you place a stone, you create a planet. It really makes you think, you know?" Hikaru said enthusiasticly.

That evening, Shindo-san called Hikaru's teacher. She told her, "I think that Hikaru is going to do better in school from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Hikaru no Go. I own my storyline, but that is all. :(

Hikaru, is a person who never knew that a grade existed above a C. This week, when he came home with his mid-term report, Shindo-san didn't expect anything more than a few grades raised from a F or a D to a C. She wasn't prepared for straight Bs. Sure, Hikaru had been talked to about his grades, and punished for them on occaision, but he usually just put in the work that he absolutely needed if he were to pass the grade.

It wasn't that Shindo-san did not see the recent change in Hikaru. She did. He had actually been doing his homework, and doing his chores. He said that he wanted money to go to a Go salon. A Go salon of all places! Shindo-san didn't even know that Hikaru liked that old man's game. 'Hikaru's grandfather must have said something to him. Heihachi (Hikaru's Grandpa) was always trying to teach them Go, and to 'show them the importance of Go.' He must have done something to get Hikaru so interested.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was on the way to a Go salon. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did like Go. He wasn't in it for the money, or anything. He just honestly and truly loved the game. He had just woken up one day in the hospital asking questions about Go and was very interested in it. Hikaru was quite proficient at the game too.

Hikaru handed the receptionist the 500yen. "Write your name and skill level here please." the woman at the desk told him.

Hikaru wrote down his name, but he paused when he came to the box for skill level. He looked up at the receptionist.

"If you don't know your skill level just leave it blank. Have you ever played in a salon before?" she asked suddenly.

"Once my grandpa took me to a go salon with him. I crushed him even though it was my first time playing." Hikaru responded. "Sometimes it is hard to believe that he won so many amatuer titles when he was young. Either the people he played were just bad go players, or he has let his game go."

"What is your grandpa's name?" the women asked. "I follow ametuor players as well as pros. I may have heard of him."

"His name is Heihachi Shindo. He is really old so you may not have heard of him."

"You are right. I haven't heard the name before. Sorry."

"It's alright." Hikaru's eyes scanned the room, searching for a person his age to play with. Sadly, his eyes found no one younger that fifty in the room, save for the receptionist and he.

"Do you play go?" Shindo asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to play one of those geezers.

"No, but I understand the basic concepts of it. I know that the people in this salon may seem kind of . . . aged, but they are capable of playing a solid game of go."

Hikaru was saved when a group of young boys came in. There were three of them. One had red hair that was wild and unruly. Another was short and smily. The last one was tall and mature looking. "We would like to play the three best in your salon in a team match. If we win the match then we don't have to pay the entrance fee, if we lose, we have to pay and wash the stones." The red haired one stated their rules.

Hikaru really wanted to play them, but he was afraid of making a fool of himself. One of the salon patrons pushed him foreward. "We are all busy playing our own games, he has just been standing around looking for someone to play." the customer said rudely.

"I also can't agree to that deal, sorry." said Itchikawa-san.

The mature one asked Hikaru if he was good. Hikaru said that he wasn't sure. "I have only played one game in my life, with my grandpa, but I crushed him." Hikaru told the kids. He did not tell them about his dream, about the many games he played in that dream.

"I know, Isumi should play all three of us at once." the short one said, refering to the tall one.

"At least I won't end up playing Fuku again. I wonder why I always lose to him." the one with red hair remarked.

The three way game was set up. "Please." they said in unison. And so the games began.

Isumi knew the playing style of Waya and Fuku, so their moves were easy to predict and counter. On the other hand, the other boy that he was playing, Shindo, was very unpredictable. Isumi had the feeling that even if he played a hundred games against Shindo, he wouldn't be able to forsee the boy's moves. Shindo's playing style was raw, like pure instinct for go. His moves were wild, but they made sense when you looked back at them later. It almost seemed as if he were reading farther ahead than anyone Isumi had played before.

It was a good game, but Isumi lost in the end. Shindo saw that coming halfway through the game and seemed much calmer afterwards. Waya (red hair) and Fuku (short) were flocking the scene. "How did you manage to beat Isumi-san the first time you played him?" Waya directed the question to Shindo.

"It was a good game." Shindo said. "You are really good at go. Why do you play?"

"Thank you," Isumi responded. "I am an insei, as are my friends, Waya and Fuku. I play go because it is fun and I enjoy it. I aim to be a pro someday, hopefully by next spring."

"What is an insei?" asked Hikaru.

Waya started getting angry. "How can you be so good at go and not know anything? Insei are children who study go and want to become professionals."

Hikaru figured that he shouldn't say that he didn't know that someone could play go professionally, much less as a child.

"How long have you been playing go?" Isumi asked Shindo.

"Two days." This reply caused quite the rukus among the insei.

"Most people would only know how to capture stone in basic tsumego after two days. How are you this good?" Waya yelled.

Waya's loud voice got all of them kicked out of the go salon. "Good going, Waya."said Shindo. "I wanted to play a quick match against one of the geezers."

"Wow, you are rude to your elders." commented Waya.

"Wow, you are rude to your peers." retorted Shindo. Hikaru's stomach suddenly growled. "I'm hungrey." he said obviously. "Let's go get some ramen."

Waya gagged. "No, that is the worst thing you could have suggested. Let's have sushi."

Now it was Shindo's turn to choke. "I hate sushi. I'd rather starve."

Isumi and Fuku stoped the bickering before it could get any worse. "Let's go to McDonalds instead. That way everyone's ok."

"Let's say, just for the sake of argument that I don't like burgers," started Shindo.

"You're insane." the others said in unison.

"Jeez," said Shindo, "I was just kidding."


End file.
